Labyrinthe à explorer à trois
by Destiny-Virgo
Summary: Dérivé de ma première FanFiction "Labyrinthe Suprenant..." Je dédicace cette histoire à marniie, ma première revieweuse.


Tout était calme et silencieux. Pas un bruit ne passait au travers de ces haies d'au moins trois mètres de haut. Difficile de penser qu'une fanfare jouait le plus fort possible quelques secondes avant. Je commençai à marcher silencieusement et lentement. Dumbledore nous avait dit qu'aucune créature magique ne nous attendait à l'intérieur. J'avais quelques doutes sur ce point-là. Au bout de quelques temps, j'accélérai ma vitesse mais tout en essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible. Voilà maintenant qu'un coup de canon retentit pour nous signaler à moi et au beau Cédric que Fleur et le puissant mâle Bulgare Viktor Krum faisaient leur entrée dans ce dédale inimaginablement casse-couilles. Rien que le fait de savoir que je pouvais tomber nez-à-nez sur un Cédric tout haletant ou un puissant Viktor bombant le torse me donna envie de courir rien que pour les admirer. Je me mis à marcher plus vite à cette idée. Ma joie disparut lorsque j'entendis un hurlement. Je couru jusqu'à sa source et découvrit Fleur en train de se faire « manger » par les racines des haies. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là alors je lançai un sort qui était censé signaler au professeur que l'on avait des problèmes. Je m'éloignai un peu et une révélation me frappa. Si Fleur était hors course, cela voulait dire que je me retrouvais seul avec deux magnifiques gars ! Je marchai toujours en étant sur mes gardes. Je longeai les haies à cause de bruits de pas. Je dus faire le pas de trop parce qu'une baguette se trouvait contre mon front. Je relevai la tête et découvrit l'incroyable Viktor. Quelque chose clochait avec lui. Ses yeux n'avaient pas cet éclat que seuls ceux d'un vrai male viril auraient. Ils étaient clairs, trop clairs. Ces quelques secondes avec lui en-face de moi n'étaient pas un rêve mais une angoisse. Il abaissa sa baguette et hocha la tête puis repartit d'où il venait. Je m'assis, encore sous le choc de ces yeux. Ce n'étaient pas lui. Il n'avait pas ce sourire en coin que j'apprécie tant. Je me relevai et courut. Un duel avait lieu. Le doux et intelligent Cédric face au sorcier Bulgare.

-Couche-toi ! hurlait un de mes deux Adonis

J'obéis de suite et me jeta à terre. Des sorts fusèrent. Je rampai jusqu'à ses côtés. Me releva, sortit ma baguette et prononça un sort de paralysie. Il tombait. J'avais choisi. Mon choix s'étaient fait après quelques questions. J'avais choisis l'animosité de mon bel athlète étranger. Il me regardait avec ses yeux blancs. Il commença à partir. Je jetai un regard vers le corps inconscient de Cédric. Les ronces lui faisaient subir le même traitement qu'à Fleur. Je m'éloignai et chercha Krum. Il n'était nulle part. Je me mis à courir pendant quelques minutes lorsque je le vis dans un couloir. Il se retourna et me regarda, encore avec ces yeux blancs. Il commençait à repartir mais les mots sortirent d'eux même.

-Arrête-toi !

Ce fut immédiat. Il se stoppa net. Je m'approchais de lui qui me tourner toujours le dos.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Cédric et pas moi ?

Il ne disait rien.

-Répond-moi !

Il se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec ceux qui n'étaient pas les siens. Il dit enfin :

-Parce que ma tâche est de répondre au moindre de tes ordres.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de mettre hors-course quelqu'un !

-Toi non. Mais mes seules instructions sont que je dois neutraliser chacun de tes concurrents et de t'obéir.

-Donc c'est toi qui s'en es aussi pris à Fleur ?

-Oui.

Un blanc de quelques minutes s'établit. Il avait fait en sorte que personne ne vienne me gêner. Il a attaqué Fleur et Cédric pour nous ne soyons que tous les deux. Ma perversité me soufflait quelques idées assez…osées à cause de ces révélations. Le flot de ces pensées était le seul qui traversait mon esprit en ce moment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

-Tu as pour consigne de faire ce que je veux ?

-Oui.

-Absolument TOUT ?

-Oui.

Des images de lui torse-nu défilèrent dans ma tête. D'autres images mentales apparaissaient sans que je ne puisse en stopper le flux. Je m'approchai de lui et osa :

-Alors que dirais-tu d'enlever ce pull ?

Le geste suivit. Le pull était à terre en moins de quelques secondes. Il ne portait plus qu'un T-shirt qui cachait à peine son corps si musclé, un jean noir qui nous en disait long sur la vigueur de ses jambes et des chaussures qui se mariaient élégamment avec le reste. Je ne pus résister à caresser le seul tissu qui me cachait son torse.

-Et maintenant vire-moi ce putain de haut.

-Très bien.

Il commença à poser ses mains sur les bords de son vêtement quand je le stoppai net.

-Je vais le faire.

Mes mains longèrent ses flancs et tirait lentement vers le haut son T-shirt. Je m'arrêtai au-dessus des abdominaux pour observer le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Six carrés de muscle qui auraient fait saliver n'importe quelle fille… ou gay. Je descendis mon regard vers son nombril vit qu'une fine ligne de poils noirs conduisaient à une certaine zone sous sa ceinture. Je regardai ses yeux. Rien, aucune fierté ou sauvagerie qui le caractérisait. Je continuai de lever son haut pour me stoppaient au-dessus de ses têtons. Deux petits bouts marron chocolat qui invitait leurs admirateur à les prendre dans la bouche et à les mordiller ou sucer jusqu'à la fin de l'acte. Mon regard se redirigea vers ses yeux mais ils étaient toujours blanc, signe d'une indifférence royal à ce que je faisais. Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui susurra :

-Viktor, je n'aime pas que tu restes passif à ce point. Redeviens le mâle sauvage que tu es.

A peine j'eus finis ma phrase que je me retrouvai par terre, dos dans l'herbe. Il était toujours debout mais cette fois-ci il me regardait.

-Alors comme ça Potter, tu voulais que je redevienne comme avant ? Eh bien le sort s'est rompu donc maintenant je peux me contrôler. Ah oui, tout ce que tu disais ou faisait pendant que j'étais ensorcelé, eh bien je pouvais le voir et l'entendre. Si j'ai bien compris, tu voulais m'enlever mon maillot ? Relève-toi et fais-le alors.

Je me relevai et me rapprocha de lui. Il se mit à bomber un peu le torse et à me sourire. Ses yeux étaient revenus à la normale, toujours cette lueur de mâle prêt à se battre, d'homme fort mais… il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus, quelque chose comme de la bestialité pure. Je remis mes mains sur les bords de son T-shirt et leva pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il me le prit et le jeta sur son pull. Il me poussa encore et je fus de nouveau à terre sauf que cette fois-ci il se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je pouvais voir très nettement que son pantalon avait un bouton et une braguette et que sa ceinture était très classique. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire et arracha à mains nues mon pull et mon maillot en même temps. Nous nous retrouvions tous les deux torse-nu. Je regardai l'endroit où se trouver ce que toutes les filles convoitaient, rien, pas d'érection. Moi, rien que le fait de lui avoir enlevé son haut m'avait fait je bandé à moitié.

-Potter, que dirais-tu d'une partie de jambe en l'air ? Après tout nous ne sommes que tous les deux et à cause de ce tournoi je n'ai même pas put essayer de me vider.

Je rougis à l'idée que le grand Viktor voulait m'utiliser pour jouir. Je voulais juste l'amener à se montrer en caleçon puis après qu'il me dise combien mesurer son sexe en érection. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous baisions !

-Eh bien… C'est que… je suis toujours… puceau donc…

-Puceau, toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es si mignon que je suis sûr que toutes les filles se mettent à genoux pour t'enlever le slip !

-Non… je suis vraiment puceau.

-Alors je suis très chanceux. Je vais tellement te défoncer le cul que tu regretteras ta virginité ! Mais en attendant, que dirais-tu d'une petite pipe pour me mettre en forme ?

-Je ne sais pas comment sucer, je ne l'ai jamais fait.

-T'as jamais sucé ? Pour un gay qui a une gueule pareille c'est dur à croire. Tu n'as jamais essayé de prendre la bite d'un de tes potes quand y dormaient tous ?

-Non, je n'y avais pas pensé…

-T'aura tout le temps de le faire après. Maintenant suce-moi.

J'appréhender ce moment. Je mis mes mains sur sa ceinture et la défit. Puis je déboutonnai et dézippa sa braguette avant qu'il ne se relève et enlève le tout. Il ne restait plus qu'un caleçon aussi noir que les poils qui passaient sous l'élastique. Il prit sa baguette et métamorphosa ses vêtements en une chaise. Il s'assit dessus et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je m'avançai et commença à me mettre à genoux pour cacher mon érection.

- Tu ne crois pas que t'oublie quelque chose Potter ?

-Non, qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

-De te mettre dans la même tenue que moi, approche que je te baisse tout.

Je me relevai, honteux de présenter à son nez un jean tout déformé par ma bite qui pulsait aussi fort que mon cœur. En voyant ça il rit et m'enleva ceinture et jean. Il m'enleva aussi mon caleçon. Je bandais droit vers son nez. Il souriait et se retourna pour casser une branche d'une haie. Une petite formule et il avait une règle dans sa main. Il me la tendit. Je compris ce que cela voulait dire. Je la mis contre mon sexe et mesura. Il se pencha et acquiesça.

-Bravo Potter ! Une bite de 17 cm ce n'est pas courant, mais moi, j'ai plus grand et surtout plus gros. Enlève-moi cette merde de caleçon et suce-moi qu'on puisse la mesurer ensemble.

Je me mis à genoux et me posa devant ses jambes qu'il écartait bien. Mes mais attrapèrent l'élastique et l'amena vers moi. Un sexe deux fois plus grand et volumineux que le mien au repos apparut. Une fois le dernier rempart à sa nudité enlevé, il posa ses jambes sur mes épaules et se lécha les lèvres. Le moment était venu. Mes lèvres allaient mettre le sexe du beau et sauvage Viktor Krum dans ma bouche. J'ouvris justement cette ouverture et la referma autour d'un morceau de chair au goût divin. Je faisais des allers-retours sur sa verge comme j'avais entendu dire.

-Oh putain Potter ! Ta bouche est super chaude mais là t'as juste une bite dans la bouche. Si tu veux me faire bander à mort il faut que tu aspires ma queue et que tu joues autour avec ta langue.

J'obtempérai et aspira ce bâton de plaisir. En suivant tous ses conseils, son sexe se retrouva très vite au fond de ma gorge. Il me repoussa gentiment. J'arrêtai ma pipe pour tout sortir quand je vis que ce que j'ais dans ma bouche était énorme comparé à sa baguette ou à la mienne.

-Maintenant mesure moi ça !

Je pris la règle et la mis contre la puissante bite de Viktor. Ce que je voyais était impossible

-Alors Potter combien mesure ma queue ?

-C'est impossible… Elle fait 35 cm…

-C'est pas rien ma queue. Et de large ?

Je mesurai dans l'autre sens et trouva là aussi des proportions démesurées.

-8 cm de large.

-Putain mais c'est que j'ai une bite de malade !

Je ne pus pas me faire à l'idée que le sauvage Viktor Krum m'enfonce un tel gourdin. Je remontai mon caleçon et couru. Je laissai celui que j'avais sucé pour la première fois. Je sprintai par peur de me faire prendre par une verge aussi énorme. Je ralentis un peu et tomba au sol. Je crus d'abord que c'était des ronces mais c'était le corps de Cédric. Les paroles de Viktor me revinrent en mémoire quand je me rendis compte que ma main était sur son paquet et que mon autre main tenait toujours la règle.

_Tu n'as jamais essayé de prendre la bite d'un de tes potes quand y dormaient tous ?_

Et si je mesurai la bite à Cédric ? Lui aussi est très mignon mais pas autant que Viktor. De toute façon, je ne pourrai plus jamais le faire puisque je l'ai stupéfixé. Je déboutonnai son jean et baissa le caleçon avec. Son sexe au repos était minuscule. Je l'engloutis et fit la même chose qu'à Viktor. Je n'eus pas à sucer longtemps par ce qu'il banda vite. Je mis la règle contre son sexe et mesura aussi la largeur. 26 de long pour 4 cm de large. Je préférais me faire prendre par cette queue que celle de Viktor… En parlant du loup, il m'observait.

-Alors comme ça on est curieux ?

-J'étais en train de courir quand je suis tombé sur lui…

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as sucé et que tu as mesuré sa bite ?

-Non c'est que… je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de pouvoir le faire puisque je l'ai attaqué.

-Alors tu t'es dit que ça serait mieux de te barrer en me laissant avec une queue dure comme le roc et d'aller sucer un autre ? Si je comprends bien tu ne veux pas qu'on baise ?

-Si je veux mais… J'ai peur. Peur que ta queue me fasse mal.

-Si ce ne que ça faut me le dire. J'aurai fait quelque chose ! Je t'aurai préparé ou des trucs dans le genre !

- Quelle genre de préparation ?

-J'en sais rien… Capote, gel, doigts… Des trucs du genre ?

-T'en sais rien ?

-Non… Pour tout te dire, je suis puceau aussi. Tous mes potes ont déjà baisé des dizaines de fois mais moi je me suis juste branlé des dizaines de fois.

Je m'approchai de mon bel adversaire bulgare qui se révélait être un puceau de première. Mes lèvres se retrouvèrent instantanément sur les siennes. Sa langue s'immisça autour de la mienne. Mes deux mains allèrent évidemment caresser ses gros testicules et son immense sexe. Ses doigts passèrent dans mon dos et caressa mes fesses, cherchant une entrée.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Nous nous stoppâmes tous les deux. Ses yeux étaient ouverts en grand vers la source de cette voie familière. Je me retournai et je vis un Cédric, sexe bandé à fond qui montait jusqu'au quart de son maillot. Ses cuisses sveltes étaient un peu poilues mais beaucoup moins que celles de Krum. Il leva sa baguette. Un frisson me traversa et j'eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je sentis deux mains se plaquer contre mon dos et je tombai à terre, le sortilège de Doloris me passant à trente centimètre de la tête.

-Cours !

Mon beau Viktor se releva et courut à toute allure. J'en fis de même. Je ramassai mes vêtements qui étaient bizarrement suspendus à une branche. Je tournai vite et mit juste mon caleçon. Je me retrouvai donc en sous-vêtement poursuivis par un mec qui m'en voulait. D'un coup je retrouvai face contre terre avec deux choses qui me touchaient : Une baguette sur la nuque et un sexe contre le cul.

-Alors Potter ? Comme ça on aime sucer la bite d'un mec ? Eh bien tu vas sentir la mienne au fond de ton cul !

Sur ces paroles il arracha mon caleçon et mis sa queue contre ma raie. J'hurlai au secours. Personne ne venait mais Cédric lui riait. Il commença à pousser mais je serais tellement qu'il ne touchait même pas mon trou. D'un coup je le sentis partir et je vis Viktor qui prit sa baguette et la cassa en deux. Il le jeta à terre et lui fis une technique de lutte.

-Harry, pétrifie-le.

-Non… Je crois qu'il peut nous servir.

-A quoi ?

-Pourquoi pas une partie de sexe à trois ?

-Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas me faire baiser !

-T'inquiètes Cédric. Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est de me la mettre dans la bouche. Viktor s'occupera de mon cul.

-Donc on a plus peur de se faire prendre par ma grosse bite ?

-Et de sucer la mienne ?

-Non je n'ai plus peur et je pense que ce sera la meilleure baise que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers puisse faire.

Sur ces paroles, je me mis à genoux et commença à pomper Cédric qui commençait à ramollir. Des soupirs commencèrent et quelque chose d'assez fin se fraya un chemin dans mon anus. Je compris que Viktor me doigtai comme promis. Deux mains se plaquèrent sur men crâne me faisant faire de langoureux vas-et-viens sur la bite plus que dure de Cédric. Il couinait comme personne et Viktor commença à mettre son sexe contre mon trou. Il rentra d'un coup de rein aussi puissant que son grognement était fort. Ma bouche et mon cul était en feu avec ses deux bites qui me défonçaient. Ce fut après un bon quart d'heure que les hurlements de joie de Cédric se firent plus aigus et qu'ils essayaient d'articuler quelque chose.

-Ohhh… Harry… Je crois que notre pote Cédric… est comme moi… prêt à tout gicler. Ahhhhh !

Je ne comptai pas mais une cinquantaine de jets brulants durent entrer en moi. Celui de Cédric était crémeux et celui de Viktor était aussi chaud que la lave d'un volcan. Cédric se retira le premier et nous observa. Viktor se retira aussi. Les deux bandaient encore quand je remis mon caleçon.

-Pour un triple dépucelage… C'était grandiose.

-Tu veux dire que toi aussi t'était puceau Diggory ?

-Ouais… Grande partie de jambe en l'air aujourd'hui. Vivement la prochaine.

-Parle pour toi Cédric… Moi j'ai le cul en feu.

-Et moi je suis tellement crevé que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a fait courir non-stop.

-Ouais… Au fait, vu la gueule qu'Harry tirait, je serais au milieu pour la prochaine fois.

Nous repartîmes tous les trois ensembles pour aller chercher nos vêtements. On s'habilla dans une ambiance assez perverse… Des regards à la volée sur mon cul ou la bite de Cédric… Viktor est vraiment un petit cachotier ! On se mit à marcher tout en se racontant quel type de mec nous plaisait, ou filles pour Cédric. Le trophée apparut au fond du couloir. Un regard collectif et un sprint hors norme fut piqué. Trois mains touchèrent le trophée et ce fut à trois qu'on se partagea la victoire.

Les festivités durèrent jusqu'à tard. A table ce fut un triple regard que nous échangeâmes, moi, Cédric et le champion Bulgare Viktor Krum. Un clin d'œil de ce dernier nous annonça qu'une prochaine baise nous attendait bientôt.


End file.
